Le Raté
by Kamynary
Summary: Depuis le début entre eux, il y eut quelque chose qui n'a cessé de grandir.


**Le Raté**

Disclaimer: Pas à moi même si j'aimerais bien :3

Personnages: Neji - Naru

Genre: Death, OOC, OS, POV Neji, Romance, Yaoi

 **Dédicace à la grande Nanarusasu**

* * *

Je meurs dans ses bras, que demander de plus ?

Depuis notre premier combat il a éveillé quelque chose en moi.

Il m'a littéralement changé. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur le monde.

J'ai compris grâce à lui qu'on est seul maître de notre destin.

Mais je crois que le mien est de rester avec lui.

Je ne comprenais pas au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait en moi, je ne pensais qu'à Naruto, je le cherchais partout, je voulais l'impressionner, je voulais me faire remarquer, être à ses côtés, je le voulais.

Il me hantait, la nuit ça me détruisait, le jour ça me déchirait, cet espoir de le voir aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je le voulais que pour moi et moi seulement.

Puis il est parti avec Jiraya, j'ai voulu lui dire au revoir, lui promettre de devenir fort mais Hinata était déjà là, par peur je n'ai pas avancé, je l'ai vu de loin.

Puis durant 2 ans et demi, je l'ai attendu, je prenais des missions m'emmenant partout mais jamais je n'ai réussi à le retrouver.

Est-ce que le destin m'empêchait de trouver l'amour ?

Je ne savais pas, je n'aimais pas ça, mais le désir commença à apparaître se faisant de plus en plus omniprésent.

J'en étais rendu au point de créer un clone de le transformer en Naruto et de faire des choses avec. J'étais accroc.

Lors de son retour, j'étais convaincu, je l'aimais, je l'aime, je l'aimerais, je le voulais être à lui, être en lui, le sentir, je le voulais.

Alors j'ai décidé de faire le premier pas, j'ai eu peur, on revenait de missions, on avait mangé des ramens, je l'ai raccompagné chez lui et sur le seuil de la porte, je lui ai tout dit, les premiers sentiments, ce que je ressentais.

Je me souviens, j'ai pleuré, je m'excusais de ressentir de tels sentiments mais lui il m'a dit de relever la tête, de fermer les yeux et il m'a embrassé, un doux et chaste baisé.

Il m'a prit par la main et m'a fait entrer chez lui, il m'a fait asseoir sur le canapé, pendant que lui il préparé quelque chose, il revient au bout de quelques minutes avec du thé.

Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité, un homme calme serein, loin de l'enfant surexcité. Et j'apprécie énormément cette facette, elle est rassurante, posée, réconfortante.

Il démarra la conversation, il me dit que lui aussi même, depuis aussi longtemps.

"Si je n'ai pas voulu perdre, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que la personne que j'aime soit si renfermé".

J'ai failli tout gâcher, sa victoire a été le début d'un quelconque nous.

Il contenu à parler, à me dire que je le hantais, que je lui manquait, qu'il aurait voulu me voir lorsqu'il est parti avec Jiraya.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais là mais qu'Hinata aussi, il m'avoua qu'il ressent du remord par rapport à elle, il sait depuis le début qu'elle l'aime mais son amour n'est pas le même et il ne veut pas la faire souffrir.

Il posa son thé, puis il avança félinement vers moi, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis chacun de nous commença à approfondir nos gestes, le désir des années prit le dessus jusqu'au petit matin.

Depuis, on a vécu une idylle ensemble, peu de gens étaient au courant, on a vécu quelque chose de magiques, quelque chose que j'aurais aimé vivre pendant encore des années.

Mais là, je sens la vie me quitter, je le prends dans mes bras, il s'accroche à moi, il pleure.

Je voulais pas le quitter comme ça, il ne mérite pas ça. Mais je l'ai protégé au péril de ma vie et je ne regrette rien.

"Naruto, je t'aime, je t'aimerais, Hinata est toujours là et elle t'attend. Rend la heureuse comme tu m'a rendu heureux. Fais le pour moi. Mais avant tout, gagne moi cette guerre."

Je le sens tremblé, je sens la vie me quitter, je l'entends hurler mon prénom, il me dépose sur le sol, son visage au dessus du mien, il m'embrasse une dernière fois, et ce baiser fur mon dernier souffle.


End file.
